1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf cart dashboards and, more particularly, to a golf cart dashboard having a waste receptacle in combination with a drink holder rack.
2. General Background
It is not uncommon for golfers to play eighteen (18) holes over several hours in the hot sun. To prevent dehydration, the golfers should replenish the fluids lost from sweat, such fluids are often in the form of sodas, bottled water or the like. Most or all golf carts have drink holders for holding an open beverage container when the golfer is golfing. Overtime, several beverages may be consumed. Unless, the beverage container is disposed of, the empty unattended beverage container may be blown away by wind or fall out of a golf cart as the golf cart travels over the hilly terrain of the golf course and, thus, litter the golf course. Golf course litter is further compounded by snack wrappings, plastic bags or other trash.
Although beverage containers and snack wrappers and fruit remains are relatively small and lightweight and can be easily disposed of, oftentimes, the empty beverage containers hold residual liquid and snack wrappers hold residual crumbs or there are fruit remains which can spill on the seats or floors of the golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,301, issued to Williams, entitled xe2x80x9cGOLF CART WITH GOLF CLUB CARRYING RACKxe2x80x9d discloses a self-propelled golf cart having an interior dashboard or dashpanel comprising a driver""s side and passenger""s side glove-boxes and driver""s side and passenger""s side recesses for storage of golf balls and a plurality of holes near for storage of golf tees. The interior dashboard or dashpanel also includes a flange-like portion into which are formed a plurality of recesses for holding drink containers. A separate housing or container is connected under the flange-like portion. As described, the container may be used to carry ice or drinks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,500, issued to Textron Inc., of Providence, R.I., on the application of Maypole et al., entitled xe2x80x9cGOLF CART HAVING AN IMPROVED ROOFxe2x80x9d which discloses a conventional golf cart having a utility storage area in the form of a basket-like structure positioned behind the golf cart driver and passenger seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,767, issued to Buschbom, entitled xe2x80x9cGOLF CART COOLERxe2x80x9d discloses a cooler releasably mounted on the front end or, alternately, inside on the dash of the passenger compartment of a motorized golf cart.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D373,099, D369,762, D345,717 and D345,718, issued to Textron Inc., of Providence, R.I., on the application of Molzon et al., entitled xe2x80x9cGOLF CARxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. D320,580 issued to Hyundai Precision and Ind. Co., Ltd., of South Korea, on the application of D. J. Kim, entitled xe2x80x9cGOLF CARxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. D255,558 issued to Yamaha Hatsudoki Kabushiki Kaisha, of Japan, on the application of K. Ekuan, entitled xe2x80x9cGOLF CARxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. D245,592 issued to AMF Incorporated, of White Plains, N.Y., on the application of W. G. Davidson, entitled xe2x80x9cCOMBINED GOLF CAR AND REMOVABLE CANOPY THEREFORxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. D236,098 issued to Westinghouse Electric Corp., of Pittsburgh, Pa., on the application of D. E. Bedel, entitled xe2x80x9cGOLF CARxe2x80x9d; and, No. D395,023, issued to Yamaha Hatsudoki Kabushiki Kaisha, of Japan, on the application of A. Hikida, entitled xe2x80x9cGOLF CARTxe2x80x9d; each disclose a golf car or cart that has various front-end and dashboard designs, some of which illustrate holes or recesses.
As can be readily seen there is a continuing need for a golf cart dashboard which includes a waste receptacle with is generally enclosed where trash or empty containers can be discarded so that the trash or the empty beverage containers does not litter the golf course.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of other golf cart dashboards.
The preferred embodiment of golf cart dashboard of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplates a golf cart dashboard for use with a golf cart comprising a dashboard faceplate with a driver""s side and passenger""s side dashboard compartments or glove boxes and a removable waste receptacle assembly having integrated therewith a beverage holder rack and coupled, preferably, in the center of the dashboard faceplate, wherein the center waste receptacle assembly is positioned between the driver""s side and passenger""s side dashboard compartments or glove boxes.
The present invention further contemplates a golf cart dashboard having a means for supporting golf balls integrated into the dashboard faceplate and a means for supporting golf tees integrated into the dashboard faceplate.
The present invention further contemplates a waste receptacle assembly that can be adapted to fit on a golf cart in an area other than the dashboard, or, that can be mounted in another location (e.g., on a wall).
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a golf cart dashboard includes a waste receptacle assembly having a generally enclosed waste receptacle which is capable of being rotated to and from a closed and an open position about a receptacle housing wherein in the closed position the waste receptacle orifice is covered to maintain the trash or refuse in the waste receptacle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf cart dashboard having a waste receptacle assembly which is positioned, preferably, in the center of the dashboard faceplate between the driver""s side and the passenger""s side for easy access by the passenger and the driver to discard trash or refuse.
In view of the above, a feature of the present invention is to provide a golf cart dashboard having a waste receptacle assembly in combination with a drink holder rack which conveniently positions the waste receptacle assembly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a waste receptacle assembly having a generally enclosed waste receptacle which is capable of being rotated to and from a closed and an open position about a receptacle housing wherein in the closed position the waste receptacle orifice is covered to maintain the trash or refuse in the waste receptacle.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a golf cart dashboard having a waste receptacle assembly, and, such a waste receptacle, which are relatively simple structurally and, thus, simple to manufacture.